


Happy Birthday Lord Hokage!

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: On Naruto's birthday, Hinata decides to send him a very special surprise





	Happy Birthday Lord Hokage!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Naruto/Lee is a pairing that I’ve always been interested in and well… I was watching that video, you know the one with Marilyn Monroe where she was singing happy birthday to J.F.K (we all know what was going on behind the scenes between those two) and I was like “I can see that happening for Naruto and Lee.”
> 
> But NaruHina is my OTP and I can’t say I’m upset at the way that things turned out for Naruto and Hinata, even if Naruto and Boruto have some serious father/son issues. So it was hard trying to think of a way of having a Hokage Naruto without Hinata but then I thought why should she be excluded?
> 
> So, regardless of the fact that this is super late or maybe just really really early, this is officially a Naruto birthday fic and his gift is Rock Lee.
> 
> Happy birthday lord Hokage!
> 
> O.K so the way this works is, it’s obviously an AU. In this one the kids are born after Naruto becomes Hokage so the story makes sense in the way I want it to.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OCCness lots of OOCness since I’m pretty sure this scenario is completely improbable. But hey its fan fiction and I just wanted to write a lemon between Naruto and Lee, so fuck it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

“One thousand and twenty five, one thousand and twenty six, one thousand and twenty seven, one thousand and twenty eight, one thousand and twenty nine…”

Hinata watched from a branch in the trees high above the training fields as the green clad nin pushed himself up before lowering himself down all over again with both of his legs straight and above his head. The young man’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, sweat dripping off of the ridges of hard muscle on his arms and down his neck to drip off his chin while his tea colored skin flushed with heat.

The Hyuuga heiress’ head gave a slight tilt to the side as she watched Lee work, the same way her dear cousin used to do when he was still alive and suddenly she understood the fascination that Neji seemed to have with this boy.

Lee is beautiful.

Not in a conventional way of course but there was something oddly alluring about the taijutsu master. A spirit of strength that she finds, that she herself admired quite a bit. Lee’s determination reminded her a bit of Naruto as did that blinding smile and those ever optimistic eyes however Lee also had something else that Hinata herself could feel herself being drawn to. The Hyuuga wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was something that set Lee apart from Naruto. A stronger sense of maturity perhaps or maybe it was Lee’s untainted purity and innocence, whatever it was Hinata now understands why Neji watched Lee so faithfully every time the green clad nin trained, why he had stayed by Lee’s hospital bed longer than anyone else had after that fateful encounter with Gaara and why Neji’s eyes would fill with so much warmth whenever Lee was nearby.

Yes, she understands Neji’s fascination just like she understands Naruto’s interest in Lee as well.

It had taken some time for her to realize it of course, this thing that her husband seemed to have for Lee. After all for as long as Hinata could remember, the only person that Naruto has ever seemed to truly love was Sasuke.

Everyone in the village saw it, this love that the two seemed to have for each other. Sasuke never paid anyone else more attention than he paid Naruto and the blonde risked his life countless times in his efforts to bring his best friend back home and save him from the darkness that was slowly taking over his heart. Everyone knew it, everyone saw it. Even Sakura with her infallible devotion for Sasuke knew that no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to take Naruto’s place in the raven’s heart.

Hinata made peace with the fact that the person she loved most might never love her the way she wanted him to, but the Hyuuga also knew that she couldn’t fault him for it and as long as Naruto was happy then she would be content. He gave her the courage to be herself after all, to step out of her shell and prove her worth to her father and sister and everyone else that has ever doubted her strength, how could she ask for more from the man that has given her so much already? So, needless to say, no one was more surprised when Naruto started paying her that kind of attention than she was. The blonde spent more time with her; they started dating and eventually married. Now she is pregnant and expecting the blonde’s first born child and honestly Hinata couldn’t be happier.

It wasn’t till just a few months ago that she noticed Naruto’s attention on Lee and again no one was more surprised than she was. At the time Sasuke had married Sakura and the girl was pregnant with his first born child, although their relationship honestly didn’t seem to be any better than what it was before the Uchiha left the village the first time all those years ago. Hinata worried for Sakura but the pink haired girl was no idiot, she knew very well what she was getting herself in for when she married the Uchiha so Hinata never said a word. She herself was still convinced that Sasuke and Naruto held deeper feelings for one another but as the complications of life go they chose to simply live separate lives or so she thought.

Hinata would later learn that there really was nothing more than intense brotherly love between Naruto and Sasuke, after she pulled together the courage to ask her husband one night in the dead of night as they lay on the bed gasping for breath in the aftermath of making love. The question came as quietly and as awkwardly as the first time that Hinata managed to speak to Naruto when they were younger. Naruto had sputtered incoherently as he stared at his wife in horror and Hinata’s face had caught in a hot flush when he suddenly screeched.

“WHAT’RE YOU CRAZY?!”

Apparently Naruto did love Sasuke, he loved Sasuke very dearly in fact, but just as a brother and absolutely nothing more than that. Hinata blushed and apologized and said that she had just been a bit curious and Naruto smiled as he kissed her temple and settled back on the bed.

“It’s just, it’s not like that between us.” The blonde said staring up at their bedroom ceiling as his expression slid into one of thought, “Sasuke doesn’t have what I want… what I need.”

And somehow as Naruto’s face went blank Hinata knew that what the blonde needed didn’t strictly apply to her. There was something in Naruto’s tone, something almost wistful and longing and Hinata couldn’t help but feel drawn into it. There was someone else Naruto wanted, someone he desired but couldn’t have for some reason. Hinata wasn’t sure if this restriction was her doing or someone else’s but she wanted to find out who it was. What they had that Naruto seemed to want so badly. But it wasn’t jealousy driving her, no it was something else. Curiosity perhaps, whatever it was had the Hyuuga watching her husband more carefully. Hinata watched Naruto’s reactions to the people he spoke to, the shinobi he worked with. Old friends and even visitors from neighboring countries that they ran into and Naruto seemed to have more or less the same reactions to them all. Three weeks into it the girl was actually getting quite frustrated when it finally happened.

Hinata was stopping by the Hokage tower to bring Naruto his lunch. They found out that she was pregnant just a few weeks before and so the Hyuuga heiress wasn’t left with much to do since Naruto had taken her off of missions and her father had basically forbidden her from doing anything other than making sure that his next heir was safe and taken care of so she decided to pay her husband a visit.

Hinata walked in just as one Rock Lee had finished the debriefing of his last mission and the girl had apologized profusely when she realized that she had interrupted when Lee just gave her that bright smile and told her that he was finished anyway before congratulating her on the pregnancy.

Shikamaru, who had been standing in the corner of the room during the meeting just left with a slight nod in her direction while Naruto stood up to stand beside them as Lee rambled on and on about their good fortune when Hinata saw it.

She saw how Naruto’s eyes almost seemed to soften and melt as he watched the other man ramble on and that flash of disappointment when Lee announced that he had to go. She watched her husband watch the other man go with that same longing look in his eyes and she had to hold back a gasp of shock.

Rock Lee?

Rock _Lee_ , Rock Lee?

Lee?!

The Hyuuga honestly would have never guessed.

The pale eyed woman just stood there in shock as she stared at the open door when Naruto turned towards her and frowned at the look on her face.

“What?”

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Hinata blurted out before she could stop herself and a light blush quickly spread across her cheeks as a result.

Now contrary to popular belief Naruto really isn’t as dense as he sometimes seems, so it only took about five seconds of confused frowning from him and intense blushing from her for him to understand exactly what she was referring to before a blush almost identical to the one his wife wore suddenly spread across his face.

“Uh…”

It was definitely awkward, but Naruto showed an impressive amount of maturity and restraint as he just calmly walked over to close the door before sitting down while Hinata sat down on one of the seats in front of the desk and they just talked for a while.

From what she could understand Naruto wasn’t in love  with Lee _per say_ but he did feel something for the other man, something not quite the same as love but close enough for Naruto to know that Lee was important to him, incredibly important in fact. Apparently Naruto’s feelings for Lee started during their first chunnin exams around the same time that he noticed Hinata as well. Gaara had snuck into the hospital and managed to slip into Lee’s room with the intention of killing the first boy that actually managed to touch him. But Naruto and Shikamaru thankfully managed to stop him before Gai sensei arrived and Gaara escaped. In the midst of all that chaos Naruto remembers feeling terrified, not just at the imminent threat to their lives but because of Lee’s appearance as well. The boy looked so unlike himself. He looked frail as he lay there in the hospital bed, so helpless and weak that it made something tug inside the blonde’s chest. At the time though, Lee was his friend so those feelings didn’t seem to be so odd at the time.

But of course time passed and the village hidden in the leaves was hit with many threats and disasters and Naruto was able to push all those confusing feelings aside since there seemed to be more pressing issues to deal with and besides Lee already had Neji.

Apparently Hinata wasn’t the only one that noticed her cousin’s attraction towards Lee, in fact Naruto was convinced that Neji and Lee loved each other in very much the same way that the villagers presumed that Naruto and Sasuke felt about one another. Despite their apparent rivalry and intense competitiveness, which was really more one-sided on Lee’s part, Naruto saw what no one else saw. He saw the way that they looked at each other and that expression of pure joy that Lee had on his face whenever Neji was near and he knew that there was no one that Lee would ever love more than he loved Neji and that’s where Naruto chose to leave it.

But then Neji died during the war and for a while it seemed as if Lee’s heart had died along with him.

Things got better of course, once the restorations to the village were completed and the allied nations finally seemed to be at peace. Lee took to training twice as hard under Gai sensei’s watchful guidance and the boy was soon back to his old self and suddenly Naruto started remembering all those feelings that he left buried deep inside of him. Of course this was also around the same time that he started paying more attention to Hinata as well, that part made the Hyuuga feel a bit guilty. Like she had gotten in the way of Naruto’s potential relationship with Lee but the blonde just gave her a soft smile as he reached over to take her hand into his own.

He said that he loved her and that he always would, there’s nothing he regrets about their relationship and that he wouldn’t change it for the world. The trouble is just that “the what if’s” that were left unanswered bothered him. He wondered how differently things might have turned out for him and Lee if he hadn’t been such an oblivious idiot to his own feelings. Back then he thought he was in love with Sakura but Hinata helped him realize that those feelings were purely superficial and based on the idea of what Sakura could be rather than who she really was. But with this realization also came the discovery of his feelings for Lee although the blonde still wasn’t sure how to describe those feelings.

He likes Lee, a lot.

He finds the raven attractive both inside and out, he feels protective over Lee and Naruto could even admit that he felt desire for the other man, but calling it love didn’t really sound quite right at least not in the way that Hinata had implied.

In that moment something changed in Naruto’s eyes and Hinata wasn’t quite sure she agreed with Naruto’s statement, but then again maybe he really believed it to be true.

She knows that Naruto loves her and that he’d never dream of leaving her, but then at the same time she couldn’t help but wonder a little herself. Naruto said that he was stuck on the what if’s of his strange attraction towards Lee, that he felt something for the raven but he had no idea how to describe this feeling other than simply calling it intense like. And Hinata, well...

She loves Naruto, very dearly and really wants nothing more than to see him happy so somehow, don’t ask her how, she came to the conclusion that maybe she should help her husband figure out his feelings for Lee. As she sat there in front of Naruto with her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought an idea suddenly hit her with the same force as one of Kiba’s fang passing fang attacks.

It was insane, she was seriously overstepping a boundary and she should probably have her head examined for even thinking of such a thing. But as the idea kept turning and forming in her head, Hinata couldn’t for a moment think of why it was so bad despite the fact that her blush was slowly growing darker with every second that passed and every detail that fell into place. Of course there are many, many things that could go wrong because seriously, she was crossing a line but Naruto has always encouraged her to follow her heart and never let anything get in her way, so why should now be any different? 

And so there she was, either about to make best decision or the worst decision of her life.

Hinata took a deep breath before landing noiselessly behind the taijutsu master and carefully approached him just as he was spinning around to land another kick against the training post when he caught sight of the Hyuuga heiress and stopped mid movement with his leg still raised in the air, breathing hard as he stared at the woman in surprise before a beaming smile spread over the nin’s face and he lowered his leg to stand up straight before giving a bow.

“Hinata-san, what a wonderful surprise. It is very nice to see you.”

Hinata stopped just two feet away and gave the other a small smile, “It’s good to see you too Lee-kun.”  

“What brings you here?” Lee asked with a curious tilt of his head before gasping, “You are not attempting to train are you? Although I understand the need to always stay in top form, I do not think you are in any condition to push yourself and I am sure Hokage-sama would not approve either!”

Hinata just smiled. Naruto hates it when any of his friends call him that, but no matter how many times he insisted somehow the blonde just couldn’t break Lee from that habit so he gave up eventually and relented to just giving a pout whenever Lee called him Hokage-sama instead of just using his name.

The Hyuuga heiress shook her head and her smile grew a little more, “No I am not here to train Lee-kun, I… I actually came here to see you.”

“Oh?” Lee started as he walked over towards his bag near one of the trees nearby to grab his canteen and take a large gulp from it before he spoke, “That is certainly a pleasant surprise, although I am a bit preoccupied with my training right at this moment, so I am not sure I will be much company-”

“I won’t be staying long; I was just hoping that I could ask you for some help, that’s all.”

At that part Lee blinked in surprise. “You need help?”

“Yes, but-but only i-if you’re willing to of course.” The woman stuttered out with a blush spreading right across her face and Lee blinked again since he hasn’t seen the Hyuuga stutter that much or turn that particular shade of red since she and Naruto married. Obviously Hinata wanted help with something very delicate and if she trusted Lee enough to actually go out and look for him, then he would do everything in his power to help wherever he could.

Lee gave Hinata a warm smile as he set the canteen down on the ground before standing up straight and gave the woman a thumb’s up, “Of course I am willing! If there is anything at all that you need assistance with then I could not possibly refuse.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” Lee said as his smile got even brighter and Hinata seemed to let out a quiet sigh as she stepped forward, but her face still somehow turned a shade darker, “I’m glad be-because, it’s a bit of a delicate matter and I well-“

Lee frowned since it looked like the girl was mere seconds away from fainting with embarrassment and he stepped forward, “Hinata-san, are you alright?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” The girl said taking a deep breath as she looked up and actually managed to make steady eye contact as she stuttered out. “Now-now about my-uh-my favor.”

“Yes, what do you need me to do?” Lee asked with another curious tilt of his head and Hinata felt terrible for what she about to ask the raven haired man to do until she suddenly remembered Naruto. Naruto never backs down, he never quits.

Besides this isn’t that bad of an idea is it?

The Hyuuga heiress took a deep breath and explained. First Lee just listened patiently and then he started to frown and then his eyes went wide just as a blush the same shade as Hinata’s suddenly covered his face.

“S-so, will you do it?”

Hinata asked and Lee just continued to stare at the woman in horror unable to say “yes” for the sheer embarrassment that his friend was asking him to endure but not being able to say “no” either since he promised to help her in any way he could. And really, what she was asking for wasn’t so bad was it? It could actually be quite fun, somehow if Lee could just ignore the sheer humiliation involved.

“Al-alright.” Lee stuttered out using every ounce of strength he had to maintain eye contact while Hinata seemed to be doing the same, “I will do it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course anything for a cherished friend.” Lee said with another thumbs up and Hinata sighed in relief as she took his hand gave a slight bow, “Thank you. I’ll contact you later to discuss the details.”

Lee nodded and Hinata gave him one more smile before she turned around and left the training grounds, Lee watched her go until her form had completely disappeared between the trees before his legs gave out beneath him and he groaned in frustration.

“Sweet gods, what have I agreed to?!”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late.

Naruto gave a sigh as he leaned back in his chair behind the desk and shut his eyes, deciding to take a break from staring at the glowing computer screen like he’s been for the past three hours.

Really, all this work and on his birthday too. There should be a law against making the Hokage work on his birthday, but no matter how many times he proposed this to Shikamaru his advisor would just roll his eyes and tell him to man up and quit whining.

He’s happy to be Hokage and take care of the village it’s what he’s wanted since even before he started at the academy, but it did get tiring sometimes, especially all those annoying stacks of paperwork he was forced to deal with that only seemed to get bigger the next day.

The blonde sighed cracking open one eye to look up at the watch hanging against the wall on the other side of the room before opening the other.

Eleven o’clock and he still hasn’t made it home yet.

Despite it being his birthday, the village hadn’t done any kind of celebrations or festivals. That was mostly Naruto’s doing. In the grand scheme of things his birthday didn’t really matter compared to all the other things that happened on that exact day as well. Everything from his parents deaths, the day the fourth and his wife sacrificed themselves to save the village and the end of the fourth war, celebrating his birthday seemed petty in comparison, so instead there would be a festival celebrating those other events as well but that would only start a few days from now since the other villages would be coming to join the festival as well.

That being said, no one forgot their Hokage’s birthday either.

The villagers dropped off gifts and brought their kids to wish him a happy birthday. Kakashi and some of his older sensei’s along with the remaining rookie nine stopped by with presents as well; Ino, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Tenten and Sakura. Sasuke was still outside of the village so Naruto didn’t really expect to see his best friend that day. Lee stopped by as well, although the taijutsu master didn’t stay long and he couldn’t seem to make eye contact with the blonde for too long while he was there either. He just handed Naruto his gift wished him a happy birthday and left as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Naruto was surprised and a little disappointed that Lee didn’t stay to chat a little the way he usually did whenever he went to the tower, especially since the blush that colored Lee’s cheeks as he spoke was simply too adorable for words and the blonde really didn’t want to see the other go, but Naruto tried not to dwell on those thoughts for too long. Not only should he be beyond ashamed for perving after one of his closest friends the way he was but he was a married man as well. Despite the fact that Hinata found out and she didn’t seem all that upset when she found out about his strange attraction towards the taijutsu master, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s married and Lee is…

Well Lee’s single, but that’s beside the point, Lee being single doesn’t justify him thinking about the other man that way.

The blonde sighed as he rubbed his eyes in frustration as he tried to push all of those confusing thoughts to the back of his mind the way he usually did when the sweet serenity of his thoughts was interrupted by the damn demon that still inhabited his body.

_“Still pining after the boy with the eyebrows I see.”_

Naruto rolled his eyes, _“Don’t start; I’m too tired to deal with this shit right now.”_

Kurama gave a snort. _“Hn. You know you wouldn’t be thinking about it as much if you just did something about it.”_

Naruto frowned _, “Something like what?”_

 _“You know what I mean… Do I really need to spell it out for you?”_ Naruto’s frown got even deeper until it hit him and he gave a growl of frustration, _“Absolutely not.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because I’m married, idiot.”_

_“And you’re point is…”_

_“That would be cheating, which is wrong.”_ Naruto clarified and for a moment he could almost feel the demon roll its eyes, _“It’s not cheating if your wife approves.”_

_“Which she doesn’t.”_

_“Are you sure about that? Because I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind at all.”_

The blond paused, _“What are you talking about?”_

_“She didn’t seem very upset when she was asking you if you were in love with that ex-boyfriend of yours-“_

_“Sasuke is not-“_

_“And she seemed even less upset when she found out about your feelings towards the boy.”_

Naruto sighed in frustration, _“ And your point is?”_

 _“My point, is that your wife may be more approving of your little infatuation than you think she is.”_ Naruto paused for a moment staring at the glowing screen of the monitor in front of him as he thought over Hinata’s behavior. She certainly took the information better than he thought she would and she didn’t seem to behave any differently around Lee since she found out, although Naruto has caught her blushing more than usual.

The blonde shook his head. It really doesn’t matter either way, just because Hinata wasn’t upset doesn’t mean that she’d be O.K with him fooling around with someone else and even if she was, that didn’t automatically mean that Lee would be interested in him that way either. He is after all Lee’s _Hokage-sama_ , Lee would never cross that line with his superior, he’s too moral for that.

Plus again, he’s a married man, Hinata may be patient but she’d probably lose it if Naruto even tried anything with Lee.

 _“One would think that you would have learnt not to underestimate your wife by now.”_ Kurama said cheekily and Naruto rolled his eyes. _“Yeah well, one would think that you would’ve learnt to stay out of my business by now.”_

_“Someone’s touchy. Did I hit a nerve?”_

_“No, but you might if you keep annoying me.”_

The fox chuckled and Naruto tried to get back to work, when he suddenly felt the presence of someone nearby.

That morning before he left, Hinata said that she had a surprise for him. A birthday gift from her to him and that he’d get it at the tower later that night. What was weird was how she asked him to keep an open mind once it arrived all while blushing right up to her ears when she said it. There was no one else at the tower, so at the feeling of another presence Naruto automatically assumed that it would be his wife but as the chakra signal got closer Naruto realized that it wasn’t Hinata it was Lee. But what would he be doing there so late?

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Naruto called only to frown at the beat of silence before the door opened and Lee stuck his head around the side of the door. Lee’s hair looked odd, not in a bad way, just different. From what Naruto could see Lee’s hair was curled and styled so that there were a few curls hanging over his forehead passed his eyes. It looked kind of nice but again Naruto couldn’t really see much from that angle.

“G-Good evening Hokage-sama, I am not interrupting am I?”

“No, not at all.” The blonde said with an easy smile, “C’mon Lee, you know I always have time for old friends. So what’s up, what are you doing here so late?”

Lee took a deep breath and a light pink tinge suddenly spread right over his face causing Naruto to blink in surprise, “Lee? Is something wrong?”

“No there is nothing wrong I just.” Lee seemed to swallow hard before he spoke again, “Hinata-san asked me to… well she asked if I would-“

Naruto immediately beamed as he sat up a little in his chair, “Oh right, you’re here to give me a gift right?”

“Uh yes, something like that.” Lee’s blush went even darker but Naruto just smiled obliviously, “Well what are you waiting for? Get in here.”

Lee sighed, “Just, one moment.”

Lee’s head disappeared back behind the door and Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he suddenly heard music playing and the door opened as Lee stepped inside, only for the blonde’s jaw to fall open in shock.

Lee was wearing a dress. It was white with a deep V-neck cleavage which actually looked pretty good even over Lee’s lean chest and a long slit going up all the way to Lee’s waist to reveal Lee’s left leg covered in the silk material of white stockings with garter belts leading upwards and white heels on his feet, somehow making Lee’s legs look like they went on for miles as the material clung to his curves and complemented Lee’s fair skin quite well.

Lee cleared his throat and Naruto looked up to find the boy holding a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a large bow in his hands as he stepped forward still blushing to his ears.

As he did so Naruto couldn’t help but notice how his hips almost seemed to sway as he in a straight line straight towards the desk  while the material that seemed to cling a little closer to his waist almost made it look like the other man had curves.

“What in the-“

Just then Lee started singing along with the music, slow and steady dragging out the last words so as to follow the pace of the music probably but that didn’t make it sound any less seductive than it seemed.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~. Happy birthday~ Hokage-sama.” Lee gasped a little at the end and let his free hand rest on his hip as he gave as bright a smile as he could manage, “ Happy birthday, to you~”

 _“Damn.”_ Kurama said with a loud whistle but Naruto just ignored him as he continued to stare at the raven with wide eyes as the music stopped and Lee finished, “Happy birthday, Lord Hokage.”

It was silent for a moment as Naruto just stared at the other as he tried to get his brain back in working order while Lee just shifted uncomfortably in front of him. Kurama whistled again, _“If you don’t want the boy can I have him?”_

_“What, no! How would you even-“_

_“Just let me borrow one of your clones, I’ll give both back in… two-three weeks tops.”_

_“No!”_

_“Oh c’mon, it’s not like you’re putting him to any good use. I swear I’ll give him back once I’m done.”_

_“No fucking way, I’m not letting you take one of my clones just so you can screw Lee.”_

The fox huffed out an annoyed sigh, _“Well then you’d better do something cause your boy toy looks like he’s about to pass out from embarrassment.”_

Naruto looked up to find that Lee was indeed completely mortified. But why would he do this if he didn’t want to-

Naruto almost gaped all over again when it hit him, but swallowed hard before he spoke, “Hi-Hinata sent you here, like that?”

“Yes.” Lee said as his blush got even darker and he lifted the dress up a bit to show the white bow tied to his thigh where the garter belts began and he gave a sigh as he spoke, “I think the idea was that I am meant to be your birthday gift, although I am not sure why all of this was necessary if all I am meant to do is sing a song and give you your gift.”

Naruto’s eyes stayed glued to the bow even after Lee covered it with the dress and sat up a little more, mostly to adjust the sudden pressure in his pants before he spoke again. “So… you’re my gift from her?”

Lee frowned a little, “Well, I… she asked me to give you this.” the raven leaned forward to set the box on top of his desk and Naruto had to try extraordinarily hard to tare his eyes away from Lee and pick up the box instead. He pulled off the silver ribbon to read the “Happy birthday” scribbled on the inside of the card before taking off the top of the box. His eyes went wide when he saw the contents and he couldn’t help but gasp.

_“Dear sweet kami, best wife ever.”_

“I think I should be leaving since I have done all that I was asked.” Lee took a deep breath as he gave a bow, “Happy birthday hokage-sama. Enjoy the rest of your-“

“Hold on, that’s not all you’re supposed to do.” Naruto said as a wicked grin suddenly spread over his face as he held the card between his fingers and Lee frowned, “It is not?”

“No, didn’t you read the card?” The blonde asked already knowing the answer to the question, “No.”

“Well according to the card you’re supposed to stay and help me with a few things.” Naruto said as he leaned back in his seat, hoping that didn’t sound as sleazy as it did in his head while Kurama gave a snort.

_“Tricking your way under the boy’s skirt now are you? What happened to I’m married idiot?”_

_“I have permission.”_ Naruto said resisting the urge to roll his eyes and Kurama just chuckled as he faded to the back of Naruto’s consciousness. _“Whatever, I’m not staying to watch if I can’t have any.”_

“Oh alright, what am I meant to do?” Lee asked innocently and Naruto blushed when he realized the full gravity of what he was doing, but he pushed on anyway, when’s he ever going to get an opportunity like this again?

“First close the door.” The blonde said nodding towards the door and Lee frowned for a moment before just turning around to do it.

Naruto watched him as he did, briefly noting how surprisingly steady Lee was despite heels he wore before his eyes just slid up to Lee’s ass where they stayed until the door closed and he spoke again, “Lock it.”

“Alright.” Lee locked the door and turned back and stood in front of the desk to wait for further instructions and Naruto leaned back in his seat swerving a little from side to side as he gave the raven a smirk as he glanced at the card.

“Come closer.”

Lee did as he was told, walking around the desk to stand beside the blonde and Naruto pushed away from the desk so there was some space between himself and the edge. The blonde grabbed Lee’s arm, surprising him greatly as he was guided to stand in front of Naruto.

Naruto leaned forward to move the keyboard, monitor and paperwork back to make some room lingering a little at Lee’s side causing the raven to blush before he leaned back all over again.

“Sit.”

“On the desk?”

“Yes.”

“I do not think-“

“Don’t worry its fine.” Naruto said dismissively and Lee frowned a little more as he carefully slid on top of the desk with the tips of his toes still touching the floor, “Uhm, Hokage-sama, exactly what am I meant to do?”

At that Naruto’s smirk grew wider and he set the card down on the desk and let his hands rest on either side of Lee’s hips as he spoke looking up into Lee’s eyes for a moment before his eyes slowly slipped all over Lee’s form causing an odd shiver to run down the taijutsu master’s spine when they finally settled on his lap. “We’ll you’re my gift right?” The blonde started as his hands both slipped up onto Lee’s Legs causing the raven to freeze when Naruto pulled the one side of the dress away to reveal his legs. “It’s my birthday; shouldn’t I get to open all of my gifts?”

“I-“ the next moment Lee just froze as he flushed with heat when Naruto suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the end of the bow with the front of his teeth to pull it loose, all while his hands slipped up inside the rest of the way towards Lee’s hips and the taijutsu master tensed considerably when the blonde’s hands reached his waist and Naruto paused at the soft lace material he could feel underneath his finger tips and as he pulled back with the ribbon in his mouth coming loose he pushed the dress up the rest of the way to reveal a pair of white panties made from some sheer material with lace linings and tiny bows on the front and sides, clinging perfectly to Lee’s pale skin.

_“Best. Wife. Ever.”_

“Uhm Hokage-sama?” Lee asked quietly when Naruto let his hands glide over the sheer material and Lee’s breath hitched while his flush went another shade deeper when the blonde pressed down a little harder over his satin covered member and he started to harden underneath the blonde’s touch. It was especially difficult since Naruto was staring at his face, watching his reactions as he continued to stroke the other man with one hand while the other slid down between his thighs to feel at the smooth soft skin between the stockings and panties. “I do- I do not think this is very appropriate-ngh.”

Lee flushed even more at the moan that left his mouth and Naruto gave him a predatory grin as he slowly stood up from his seat and leaned in to take Lee’s earlobe into his mouth as he gave it a sharp nip as he practically purred, “Why not Lee?”

“B-Because! You are the Hokage and-and you are marr-ah!” the raven gasped out yet again and Naruto just grinned against his neck, “Hinata won’t mind besides, you’re my gift from her remember?”

“I-well, I am not sure that this is what she meant…”

“How about I show you what she meant.”

Lee bit his lip as Naruto started kissing down his neck and Lee’s breathing started picking up turning into pants, when the blonde suddenly turned his head and locked their lips in a deep kiss. Lee gasped in surprise while his hands seemed to clench and twist in the blonde’s orange jacket and Naruto took the opportunity to enter the raven’s mouth, claiming every corner of his mouth with a groan of pleasure and satisfaction especially after Lee’s arms wrapped around his neck and the raven kissed back moaning softly into the kiss.

“Ho-Hokage-sama.” Lee gasped out when Naruto broke the kiss and the blonde hissed quietly as he let his hand run up one of Lee’s legs, over the silk material covering the raven’s insanely firm behind. Lee’s breath hitched in his throat when the blonde opened his eyes to reveal bright red orbs with cat like slits running through them, while sharp K-9’s stuck out over the rows of perfect straight teeth as Naruto practically purred out.

“Lee, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

Lee almost jumped in surprise when Naruto set him down on the desk and shoved all of the other items right off, causing all of it to go crashing to the ground in a loud clatter, including the computer and completed paper work he’d had arranged on the left. Before placing both hands on either side of Lee’s head, with those glowing red eyes still staring down with dark lust and desire and Lee felt himself flush even more as the blonde spoke, “Its Naruto. Not Hokage-sama, not Nanadaime-sama.” The blonde leaned down to start nipping at the sensitive skin on Lee’s neck going all the way down his collar while Lee tried and failed to keep his breathing under control. “What’s it going to take to make you say my name?”

Naruto’s hands went down to undo the clasps holding the garter belts and the stockings together, which seemed to really only be there for appearance since the stockings didn’t so much as shift an inch instead continuing to cling to every curve and smooth bend of the taijutsu master’s legs. And during all of that, Lee just lay still and let Naruto do as he wanted. If Lee really didn’t feel uncomfortable with what they were doing, if he didn’t want Naruto the way the blonde was hoping he did, he would’ve broken the blonde’s hold on him and pulled away. Lee’s no light weight after all, if he really wanted to stop they would’ve stopped by now, the fact that he hadn’t even attempted to get away was more than enough encouragement for Naruto to keep going… and maybe speed things up a little.

Naruto moved back up to seal their lips in a kiss he let his hands move back up into the dress to slip the underwear off but had to break it in order to slide the material off of Lee’s legs before quickly moving to take off his jacket and toss it to the ground, undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants before he looked down at Lee and his mouth went dry.

The raven’s skin was flushed, his eyes blown wide with lust and his erection tenting up the front of the dress a bit while as he lay spread out and waiting for him. Naruto groaned at the sight before his eyes, wondering how on earth he could’ve gone this long without feeling, touching and kissing Lee the way he so desperately wanted to. Without another thought Naruto grabbed the box that Hinata sent along with Lee and tossed the lid aside to dump its contents out onto the desk. Lee turned his head to look down at the items and his blush went even darker at what he saw.

Condoms, a bottle of lube and a small jar of what looked like Hyuuga healing ointment.

Oh, now Hinata’s strange request is starting to make way much more sense than he’s comfortable with.

“What is the ointment for?” Lee asked with a frown and the blonde gave a slight shrug, “I get a little rough sometimes.”

Lee swallowed hard and watched as Naruto picked the bottle of lube and twisted the cap open as he stepped forward between his legs before he spoke and Lee blinked in surprise since he’s sure he’s never heard the blonde sound like that before. “I take it she didn’t tell you.”

“No, no she did not.”

“We can stop if you want.” Naruto started as his tongue came out to wet his lips while his eyes devoured every inch of the raven’s body before those red orbs suddenly snapped up to lock Lee in his gaze, “I don’t want you to do this just cause you feel like you have to.”

“No, no I-I want to.” Lee said quietly as his blush went one shade darker, “I have always… well I have always admired you Hoka-Naruto-kun.” Lee said quickly catching himself and a sliver of a smile spread over the blonde’s lips although it was still overruled by the obvious lust burning in his expression. “And well, I cannot lie and say that I have never thought of you in this way before.”

The blonde gave him a wolfish grin and his k-9’s gleamed brightly in the bright lighting in the room, “Are you saying you fantasize about me?”

Lee’s blush went just one shade darker and he sighed as he admitted, “Sometimes.”

“Good,” Naruto’s grin got even wider as he spoke, “Cause I think about you all the time.”

Lee blinked in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Naruto started as he poured out a generous amount of lube out on his hands to coat his fingers and Lee’s breath hitched when the blonde leaned over him to hold down his hips with one hand while the other moved up between his legs to press a finger against the crease if his opening until; it slid inside and Lee gasped at the feeling. “Every time I see you in the training fields, I think about grabbing you and fucking you against one of the training posts.” As the blonde spoke he moved his finger in and out waiting for the raven to get used to the feeling before adding another finger to start stretching his entrance as he scissored them and the raven hissed out in slight pain. So Naruto used his other hand to move the dress out of the way and wrap his fingers around Lee’s cock and start pumping him in order to distract him causing Lee to cry out at the combination of pleasure and pain as he reached up to grab a hold of the edge of the table above his head. “Sometimes I think about screwing you in the onsens, in the pools while another group is bathing next door. I can see you with your hand over your mouth, hoping to God, that no one will hear but not willing to stop either.” Naruto gave a dark chuckle as he added one more finger and Lee groaned in pleasure, “And then sometimes I think of you just like this.”

And then Naruto pulled his fingers from the raven’s body and let go of his member unable to hold back any longer he grabbed a condom and tore the wrapper off with his teeth and immediately rolled the rubber sheath over his cock. Lee looked up even through his panting breaths and his eyes widened in surprise as the blonde grabbed his legs to pull him closer and smirked when he realized that Lee’s eyes were fixed on his dick he could almost read the question forming in Lee’s head.

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit.” Lee glared at the blonde even through his own embarrassment only to frown in confusion when Naruto grabbed his arms and helped him sit up only to sit down on the seat behind his desk. “Although, it’ll probably be better if you helped.”

Naruto pulled the raven forward until he was straddling his legs and Lee quickly got the hint, moving the dress so it wasn’t in the way but draped around them instead. The blonde licked his lips as he held the base of member while the other kept a steady grip on Lee’s hip as he asked, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Lee breathed and Naruto watched with unrestrained desire as the taijutsu master moved down and slowly impaled himself on his cock and he groaned in pleasure shutting his eyes tight as Lee’s tight searing heat wrapped around him. Lee gasped out a breathless moan as he slowly lowered himself before moving back up again when the feeling of being stretched became too much and he slowly pulled back up earning growl from the blonde before he moved back down again slowly working his way down until he was filled to the hilt and let out a long drawn out moan once he had.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto hissed out as one of his hands went around to Lee’s ass going down underneath the dress to grasp one of the tight globes in his hand to squeeze and knead the flesh in his hands, before moving back up to rest on his waist and Lee groaned in pleasure as he started to move up and down as he fucked himself on the on the blonde’s sex while Naruto kissed his way up the ravens chest and along the collar on his neck. Naruto’s hips bucked up just as Lee moved back down, effectively steering the blonde right into his sweet spot and Lee let out a sharp cry of pleasure as they repeated the action once more as they continued to move in unison.

Lee’s walls clenched around the blonde cock before releasing again causing sparks of pleasure to flow through the raven in heated waves while lust and desire continued to rage within the blonde and his claws grew out. Lee gasped at the combination of pleasure and pain caused by the claws tearing marks into his skin underneath the dress.

“Ahh...” Lee moaned as he threw his head back and started moving faster while the blonde growled as he nuzzled the side of the raven’s neck licking down that long flushed stretched of skin before lifting one of his hands to grab a hold of the dress and tear it away from Lee’s shoulder, leaving the white material’s torso in tatters. Lee gasped at the action while Naruto soothed the skin from his shoulder up to his neck while the raven kept moving until the blonde suddenly snapped when Lee moaned out.

“Na-ru-to-AH!”

Lee screamed when gravity suddenly shifted and his back connected with the desk behind them. Causing the furniture’s wooden surface to squeak and groan in protest less than a millisecond before Naruto started to thrust into him, pinning Lee’s arms above his head while the raven’s legs wrapped around his waist like a vice as he was thrust into moving back down to meet the blonde’s movements. With one hand still holding Lee’s wrists above his head the other hand moved down over Lee’s chest before wrapping around Lee’s dick to start pumping in time with their thrusts.

“Naruto!” Lee cried out as his body twisted and squirmed in pleasure underneath him and Naruto moved quickly to seal their lips in a sloppy kiss, before breaking it to rest his head on Lee’s shoulder when Lee suddenly came with a scream of the blonde’s name and he fell into the pleasure haze while Naruto moved faster, driven into a frantic pace as Lee’s walls closed around him until he came as well, biting down hard on the ravens shoulder as he rode out his orgasm and his hips came to a stuttered halt.

A few moments later, Lee was still breathing hard and Naruto’s eyes, teeth and hands were back to normal as he raised his head to check on Lee and the blonde couldn’t help but smile at how thoroughly debauched the raven looked. Covered in his marks, panting and sweating in the afterglow of a thorough fuck , the fact that he’s the one that made Lee this way made another shot of arousal go straight down to his cock and Lee’s eyes instantly cleared when he felt the blonde start to _grow_ inside of him so soon after they just had sex.

Lee looked up at the blonde in disbelief, “Really?”

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, “Wanna go again?”

It was an incredibly lame joke, so Naruto was completely surprised when Lee suddenly moved to grab the front of his shirt and pull him down for a deep kiss earning a moan before Lee broke the kiss and smiled, “Happy birthday Naruto-kun.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two am.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom connected to his office with a shit eating grin on his face. Rolling his shoulders back as he stretched out his arms and glanced down at the young man that lay sleeping on the couch in the furthest corner of his office, He had Naruto’s Hokage jacket draped over him as he snored softly in the deep embrace of sleep. His hair was a mess and he still had dozens of the blonde’s marks all over his skin.

After Lee passed out Naruto used some of the ointment on the wounds caused by his claws but left the hickeys and bite marks as they are. He likes the idea of Lee having his marks all over him so why on earth do anything that could possibly make them fade?

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that Naruto’s head snapped back when he suddenly felt a presence and he found Sasuke sitting quite comfortably on the window sill behind his desk.

“Sasuke? What are you doing here?”

The raven shrugged, “There’s been some strange activity near the border recently so I figured I could come and report it and wish you a happy birthday. Only to get here and find that you were…” Sasuke looked over to Lee’s sleeping form and finished. “Busy.”

Naruto felt his cheeks begin to warm but still managed a glare as he fold his arms across his chest, “You were totally watching weren’t you, you creep?”

Sasuke gave a snort as he slid off his seat and stepped closer, “I don’t think you’re in any position to judge me lord Hokage. I wonder what your wife would think if she saw you now.”

“I have permission.”

That made the ex-avenger blink in surprise, “Really?”

“Yes-you know what,” Naruto took a deep breath, “I’ll deal with you later. I need to take Lee home before checking in with Hinata.” As he turned back to walk to his desk feeling a grin spread over his face as he picked up the computer monitor and some of the paperwork on the floor and put it on the desk. Meanwhile Sasuke walked over to Lee with a slight tilt of his head as he lifted up one corner of the jacket that Naruto had draped over Lee. The raven just stared at the taijutsu master’s exhausted form underneath for a moment before he spoke.

“I can take him home of you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing better to do anyway.”

“I guess it could save me some time but I feel like I should-“ Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke still staring at Lee underneath the jacket and the blonde growled, “Oh, uhn uhn. No, no no no.”

“What?” Sasuke asked when Naruto came over and set the jacket back down as he pushed Sasuke back with a growl, “Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what dobe?”

“Sasuke if you so much as think about making a move on Lee, I-I’ll… Just don’t O.K?” Naruto growled and Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Oh relax I wouldn’t dream of touching your boy toy.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m only offering cause I know Lee’s apartment is on the way to the compound.”

“Really?”

Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh, “Yes really.”

“And you’ll take him straight home.”

“Yes.”

Naruto watched his best friend for a moment before he spoke, “Fine, but if you so much as-“

“Calm down, idiot.” Sasuke said as he pulled the jacket covering the raven off and used his own to wrap around Lee instead. When he moved to pick Lee up the ravens arm suddenly shot out but luckily Sasuke ducked down just in time but Naruto still laughed, “Muscle memory retention. Bushy brows sensei says Lee’s always had it.”

Sasuke gave a snort as he lifted Lee up into his arms and the other man almost seemed to relax into his embrace, “Good to know.”

Naruto frowned, “Sasuke.”

“I’ll be fine, go home to your wife.”

“You have a wife too you know!” Sasuke didn’t answer.

Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke leap out the window fighting back against the urge to call them back as he just turned back and made his way out of the tower.

When Naruto got home, he found Hinata already asleep. Tucked in to the sheets and covers on the bed and Naruto could help but smile as he leaned down to kiss the girls forehead causing her to stir.

“Naruto?”

“Hey,” The blonde said as he sat down on the bed and the girl let out a soft yawn as she sat up a little more, “So I got my gift.”

The woman looked down for a moment as her cheeks began to flush before she asked, “Did you like it?”

“You are the best wife ever.” Naruto chuckled, “I loved it.”

Hinata smiled as she sat up and pressed a kiss against the blonde’s lips, “I’m glad.”

“Does this mean I have permission to take him as my second wife?” the blonde teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively only to blink in surprise when the woman merely shrugged, “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea… I always thought that if Neji had survived maybe someday Lee would have been my brother by law...”

Bright blue softened, “Hina-“

“It’s late, you should get some sleep.” The woman said as she gave him one more kiss. “Happy birthday Naruto-kun.”

“Thank you.” Naruto said with a small smile as he got up from the bed while Hinata settled back down on it when she suddenly spoke.

“Did you take Lee home, is he alright?”

“Yeah he’s fine but Sasuke dropped in and he offered to take Lee home.”

“Really.” Hinata frowned, “That’s very nice of him.”

“Yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nine months later Metal was born and Sasuke’s just like: “I did not have sexual relations with that ninja.”
> 
> Lmfao ;)
> 
> Seriously though, I’m just trolling you. Sasuke isn’t the father. We all know that Metal is Gaara’s son, even if Kishimoto doesn’t admit it. We know what’s really going on there.
> 
> Anyway, please review.


End file.
